


The Nights of Rats'n'Tears

by lilchupacabragirl, NUAFFSoc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consequences, Crack, Gen, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilchupacabragirl/pseuds/lilchupacabragirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUAFFSoc/pseuds/NUAFFSoc
Summary: A game of Consequences from our Fanfiction Society's first meeting.





	The Nights of Rats'n'Tears

My name is Loki. One night I was sleeping on my sceptre, when I heard a mysterious groan. It was coming from my bathroom. I went to see what it was and saw Thor; he was dead on the floor and covered in Hunk goo. I felt hungry, so I turned away, but then saw the ghost of Bucky blocking the door and making the door sounds of a rat choking on a testicle. I threw a ball of Odin's tears at it, but it bounced off the wall and hit me in the toe. I died. In my new life as a ghost, I possess an Infinity Gauntlet and haunt Thanos' wayward fourth nipple.


End file.
